Killian Jones Goes to School
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian decides to get his high school diploma and enrolls in Henry's freshman class. Emma supports Killian as he and Henry struggle to adjust.


**Note** : So I just thought this would be fun to write. I don't know if Henry is still in middle school or high school, but let's assume for this story that he is a freshman in high school. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Killian Jones Goes to School: Part 1/1...**

Killian entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek as she stood at the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning, love," he said.

Emma turned toward him, smiling. "Morning. Are you ready for today?"

Killian sat down across from Henry. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

Henry stabbed at his pancake and grumbled, "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"Hey," Emma said warningly, shooting him a glare. "Be nice. This is all new for Killian. I expect you to be supportive and help him adjust."

Henry rolled his eyes in typical teenage fashion. "Mom, do you have any idea how hard freshman year is? I've been there a couple of months and I'm still figuring things out. Still trying to fit in. I don't need my mom's live-in, centuries old pirate boyfriend drawing attention to me."

Killian shrugged. "Not to worry, lad. I have no intention of embarrassing you."

Henry eyed him warily. "I know you got excused from wearing the school uniform, but you're not wearing that, are you?" Henry asked, gesturing to his usual attire of black jeans, dark shirt, vest, and black leather jacket.

Killian glanced down at his clothes. "What in bloody hell is wrong with my attire?"

"You look like a reject from Grease."

Killian's brow furrowed and he looked to Emma for help. "What?"

She simply shook her head as Henry went on, gesturing to the sword hanging by his side. "And you definitely can't wear that."

"Why the devil not?"

"No weapons allowed on school grounds."

Killian lifted his hook. "And what about this?"

Henry shrugged. "I guess they'll make an exception for that. Just don't fillet anyone."

Killian sighed heavily as he looked up at Emma. "Love, perhaps this was not my finest idea."

Emma leaned down close to him and stroked his cheek. "It was a great idea and I am so proud of you. You're going to do great."

Killian removed his sword and laid it on the chair beside him, as Henry ate his pancakes in mopey silence.

Emma went to the refrigerator and pulled something out. She smiled brightly as she placed the item on the table in front of Killian.

"I got you a little something for your first day. I found it online," she said.

Killian grinned as he looked at the lunch box that was made to resemble a treasure chest.

"Thank you, love. It's perfect."

"I even packed it with your favorites for lunch."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, Swan."

"I wanted to," she said sweetly.

Henry's mouth hung open wide as he stared at the lunch box. "You can't carry that around school!"

Emma's eyes narrowed at him. "And why not?"

"Because he's not six! Only losers bring their lunch anyway. Everyone buys their lunch."

Killian grabbed the lunch box. "Your mother went to a great deal of trouble to acquire this lunch box for me and prepare me a special lunch. I will not only be eating this lunch, but I will carry my lunch box with great pride."

"Your funeral," he muttered.

"I'm Captain Hook, lad. I was the most feared pirate on the high seas. I've encountered many a frightening thing in my years. I do believe I can handle some bloody teenagers."

"Trust me, you've never encountered anything quite as scary as high school," Henry said.

Killian swallowed roughly as Emma waved a hand. "Don't listen to him. He's just being a moody teenager. It's going to be great," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to Killian's lips.

Killian felt his heart begin to race and his palms grow sweaty. He was suddenly positive this was a bad idea. What had he been thinking? He wanted to make Emma proud of him. He wanted to learn things you couldn't on a ship or in the Royal Navy. But he was beginning to think this was a huge mistake.

Emma glanced down at her watch. "You guys are going to be late. Hurry."

Henry and Killian stood up. Henry grabbed his backpack, while Killian retrieved the black leather messenger bag Emma had bought for him.

Emma pulled out her phone and gestured to them. "Get together. One picture. Quick."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom!"

But Killian grinned and wrapped his arm tightly around Henry, dragging him close to him. Emma smiled as she snapped a picture of her boys.

...

Henry walked at least five yards ahead of them all the way to school. He left Killian in the dust once they arrived.

Killian took a deep breath as he turned to Emma. "How do I look, Swan?"

Emma caressed his cheek. "Devilishly handsome as always." She paused and grinned. "Now make sure you steer clear of those female teachers. I am sure they will go out of their way to pay you extra special attention."

"Not to worry, love. I only have eyes for you," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good luck," she said, as he pulled back, turned on his heel, and headed inside.

...

All eyes were on him as he walked down the hall in search of his locker. Henry had given him a tutorial on how to work the locker combination. He'd also promised to meet him by his locker in case he had any trouble. But when Killian finally located the damn thing after walking in circles for fifteen minutes, Henry was nowhere to be found. Sighing heavily, he pulled the piece of paper with his combination out of his pocket and began turning the dial. He pulled up on the lock, but nothing happened. He tried four more times with the same result, as his face grew red with frustration.

Finally, he slammed his fist against the metal. "Bloody hell!"

The activity and noise in the hallway ground to an abrupt halt as all eyes turned to him.

Killian ducked his head down. "Apologies," he mumbled.

Once the activity resumed, Henry appeared by his side, clearly looking annoyed.

"I thought you weren't going to draw attention to me," he said through gritted teeth.

Killian met his eyes. "Well, lad, it's rather difficult to draw attention to someone who's nowhere in sight."

"I'm here now," Henry muttered, as he quickly opened Killian's locker.

Killian's eyes widened. "How in bloody hell did you do that?"

"Amateur," Henry replied.

...

When Killian had received his schedule, Henry was mortified to discover that they were in all the same classes. He was fairly certain his grandmother had gone to the principal and pulled a few strings to make that happen.

Henry was sitting in algebra class, willing someone to take the seat next to him. He sighed as Killian walked in and sat down beside him, offering him a wide grin.

"Look at that, lad. We are seated right beside each other."

"Lucky me," Henry said under his breath.

The teacher started writing on the board as Killian began unloading his supplies from his bag. He set out a stack of parchment paper on his desk and then a quill with an ink well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Preparing myself for our lessons of course."

"Where is your notebook and pencil?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

Everyone was watching them and Henry could hear their snickers.

"I have my paper right here. I had a great deal on my ship. I saw no need to purchase any. And a pencil? My boy, it is good form to write in ink."

"Fine, then use a pen," he said.

"I prefer the way this flows when I write," he replied, as he dipped the quill in the ink well. "Neat penmanship is also good form."

Henry covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, Grandpa," they heard from behind them.

Henry felt his face begin to burn.

"Got any hard candies in your pocket?"

"What was it like growing up with Jesus?"

Killian's jaw tightened as he struggled to ignore the taunts. It wasn't like him not to stand up for himself, but he didn't want to embarrass Henry any further. He tried to focus on the lesson, as Henry sank down into his chair and silently wished to become invisible.

Killian paid rapt attention to the lesson and took copious notes, but he had no idea what the teacher was talking about. When the bell rang, he followed Henry into the hallway.

"Bloody hell, what was that about? I can read maps, navigate using the stars. I know Latin and Greek. But I haven't a clue what she was talking about."

Henry simply sighed in response.

...

The rest of the morning continued on the same way. Killian was hopelessly lost in every class and had to force himself to ignore the taunts of his classmates. Henry looked miserable as they entered the cafeteria.

Killian waited while Henry got his lunch and then followed him to a table. He sat down opposite him. Killian went about opening his lunch box and setting out the food Emma had prepared for him. It wasn't long before they heard laughing behind them.

"Nice lunchbox. Is there a note in there from your mommy too?"

Henry ducked his head down as he ate his hamburger. Killian felt his jaw clench and the vein at his temple begin to bulge.

He was Captain Hook for heaven's sake! Who did these teenagers think they were?! He wanted to slug each and every one of them, but he somehow resisted.

Violet took her place beside Henry.

"Hi, Hook. Nice lunch box," she said sincerely.

A smile curled his lips. "Thank you, lass."

...

Killian ducked into the bathroom after lunch, went into a stall, and pulled out his phone. He pressed the Emma button and prayed she answered.

"Hey," she answered on the second ring. "How's it going?"

"Love, I'm afraid you must come pick me up. I've fallen ill."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I've caught a bit of a bug."

Emma sighed. "Killian, how are things really going?"

Killian let out a frustrated breath. "Bloody awful! I don't understand a word my professors say! And these teenagers are the devil's spawn!"

"What did they do to you?" she asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"They said horribly mean things about my age and made terrible comments about my lunchbox."

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Killian, they're just stupid teenagers. Ignore them. Once they realize they're not going to get the reaction they want, then they'll back off."

"But, Swan-"

"Trust me. You're going to do great. Just give yourself a chance to adjust. I'm really proud of you. I love you."

Killian let out a defeated breath. "I love you, too."

"I'll see you at home," she said and hung up.

Killian sank down onto the toilet seat. He had half a mind to spend the rest of the day in there.

...

Mary Margaret had made a point to find Killian after lunch. He figured Emma had put her up to it. She gave him some encouraging words, as is her way, but they did nothing to brighten his mood or improve his confidence.

He slowly made his way to his history class. He spotted Henry and sat beside him again. As he got out his supplies, he could feel eyes on him again, but this time they were the enamored gazes of the young women surrounding him.

He offered them a charming grin. "Hello, lasses. You all look lovely today."

They giggled and turned toward each other. He heard them whispering.

"He is even more gorgeous up close."

"Those eyes. I could get lost in them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that hook is so sexy."

"Emma Swan is one lucky woman."

Killian smiled as he listened to their comments. At least someone in this school liked him.

He leaned toward them and whispered, "You've got it all wrong," he said with a grin. "I'm the lucky one."

"Awww!" they said in response.

He offered them a wink and then turned his attention to the teacher. Things were starting to look up.

Henry simply rolled his eyes. The girls stared at Killian as he dipped his ink in the well and wrote. Towards the end of the class, he moved his hook to hold the paper in place. As he did so, he accidentally hit the ink well. He knocked it over and it fell to the floor, splattering all over Henry's pants.

Henry stared at him in shock, as their classmates giggled.

"Apologies, lad," Killian said, as he attempted to hand him a handkerchief.

"Just forget it!" he snapped, as he stood up and fled the classroom for the bathroom.

Killian let out a sigh as he bent down to clean the ink from the floor with the handkerchief. So much for things looking up, he thought.

...

The next class was English lit. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, smiled at Killian.

"We are very fortunate to have a new student with us today. I think he will add a great deal to our discussion of 'Treasure Island'."

Killian had heard of the story. Long John Silver, the man who had enslaved him and his brother, was in it. He wasn't quite sure how these stories worked. The Author was supposed to just record history, but he knew that there was a man named Robert Louis Stevenson who had been given credit for the work.

"Let's discuss the character of Long John Silver. He is one filled with moral ambiguity," Mr. Johnson said.

Killian's hand shot up and Henry let out a low moan.

"I've met the man. There's nothing ambiguous about him. He was a dirty, rotten scoundrel who enslaved my brother and I on his ship."

The teacher cleared his throat. "Ah, well, yes, we all have our backstories, don't we? But let's focus on the written word."

Killian tapped his quill in frustration.

"Silver is greedy and deceitful, but he is also kind toward Jim. He has strength and courage. He-..."

Killian's hook shot up this time and Henry squeezed his eyes closed.

"Yes, Killian?" the teacher said.

"Silver was a coward. Only a coward would enslave people and endanger his crew out of greed. He-..."

The teacher held up his hand. "That's enough, Killian. We must only speak of what is on the page."

Killian folded his arms across his chest, as he flexed his jaw agitatedly. He begrudgingly remained silent for the remainder of class. Henry let out a relieved breath.

...

"Lad, why must we wear these breeches?" Killian asked, as he pulled on the crotch of his shorts in the gym locker room.

"They're called shorts. It's the gym uniform. You were excused from the gym uniform too. I let you borrow mine because I didn't think you'd be able to play dodgeball in your usual clothes. Next time, bring your own gym clothes."

"I'm afraid I do not own anything such as this," Killian said.

Henry rolled his eyes. "There's something called stores. Go buy some."

Henry slammed his gym locker shut and headed into the gym. Killian followed after him. The gym teacher chose Henry and another boy named Johnny as team captains and instructed them to choose teams for dodgeball.

"Henry, you choose first," the teacher said.

Killian grinned at Henry and started to step forward.

"I choose Adam," Henry said, unable to meet Killian's eyes.

Killian's mouth dropped open and he stopped awkwardly mid-step.

They took turns choosing until Killian was the only one left. His face had grown bright red and he was staring at the pair of sneakers he had borrowed from Henry.

"Killian," Henry said softly.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he came to stand behind him.

Henry turned to him. "Do you know how to play dodgeball?"

"I haven't a bloody clue. I assume it involves dodging and a ball. I'm an expert swordfighter so I'm rather skilled at dodging."

"Okay, well, in dodgeball, the ball is thrown. If it hits you, you're out. If you catch it, then you throw it back and try to hit someone on the other team."

"Sounds rather barbaric."

"It is. That's what makes it fun."

Killian shrugged, as they took their places. The other team started. It quickly became apparent that they were targeting Killian. Every ball was aimed right at him. Fortunately for him, he proved to be quite agile. He didn't manage to catch the balls, but he did avoid them.

"What do you know? Grandpa can move!" one of the teens on the other team yelled. "Hope he doesn't throw his hip out trying to catch the ball!"

Killian's jaw clenched, as he put his arms up, determined to catch the next ball. The ball came flying at him and he raised his hand and hook up. He managed to catch the ball, but unfortunately for him, the tip of his hook became lodged in it. It quickly deflated into a pancake.

They all groaned and Henry shook his head, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Apologies, mates," Killian said sheepishly. "I neglected to swap out my hook for my faux hand. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"They should call you Captain Calamity!" one of them shouted.

"Go back to your ship! You don't belong here!" another screamed.

Killian waited for Henry to defend him, but he remained quiet, his eyes glued to the floor.

…

Killian slammed the front door and stomped into the living room, sinking down onto the couch. Henry was off with Violet and he was glad for it. He thought they had made progress in their relationship, but he was starting to wonder if he was wrong. Not only had Henry stood by and watched in silence as Killian was ridiculed, he'd treated him shabbily all day long. He understood that having your mother's 300 year old pirate boyfriend attend school with you must not be easy, but he had expected more from him.

Emma was in the kitchen when she heard the door slam. She entered the living room and found Killian sitting on the couch, a dejected look upon his face. She sat down beside him and brought her hand to the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm guessing things didn't improve after we spoke," she said.

He refused to meet her eyes. "This was a mistake, Swan. I wanted to make you proud and I have greatly failed."

Emma brought her hand to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "You make me proud everyday."

He shook his head. "I have no purpose here. You are sheriff and your father works alongside you. Your mother is a teacher. Your boy a student. Regina mayor. I serve no purpose in Storybrooke. I thought if I earned my high school diploma then perhaps I could find a job here and contribute. You advised me that I should just get what you called a GED, but I didn't want a shortcut. Perhaps I overestimated my abilities. I don't think I should return to school tomorrow."

"Hey, you are Captain Hook," Emma said firmly. "You love a challenge. You never back down. You never quit. First days are always hard. You just need to give yourself a chance to get used to everything."

Killian sighed. "Your boy doesn't want me there, Swan. No one does."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Henry didn't help you today?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

Emma's jaw tightened. "I will speak to him when he gets home."

'It's okay, love. This isn't easy for him either. I believe he also needs some time to adjust."

Emma pressed a kiss to his cheek and then placed her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers. "Tomorrow's another day," she said.

Killian simply nodded.

…

The following morning, Killian decided it would be best to give Henry his space. The first two classes had empty seats around Henry, but Killian purposely chose one across the room. In biology, he chose to sit at a table on the other side of the aisle.

The biology teacher, Mrs. Henderson, gestured to Killian. "Killian, please move next to Henry. He doesn't have a partner for our lab activity today."

Killian slowly stood, walked over to Henry's table, and sat down on the stool.

"Apologies, lad," he said. "I was attempting to give you your space."

"It's okay," Henry mumbled.

"Class, today we will be dissecting a frog. Please come up here to get your materials."

Henry retrieved their materials. He placed the tray with the frog and tools on the table.

Killian grinned. "Now, this is something I can do. I've filleted many a fish. Even tried to fillet a crocodile."

He laughed and waited for Henry to do the same, but he was met with silence. Killian stared at his hook, as an idea came to him. He thought the best way to get back in Henry's good graces would be by impressing him and his classmates.

Henry picked up a scalpel, but Killian waved him off. "Allow me, mate."

A smirk on his face, Killian jabbed his hook into the frog and made a perfect cut down its body. The class turned at the sound, their eyes widening as he held the frog up. It dangled from his hook, as they gasped in awe. Henry smiled for the first time in almost two days. Spurred on by the positive attention and reaction, Killian twirled the frog on the tip of his hook, but he got a bit carried away. He flicked his wrist a little too much and the frog went flying across the room. It hit his teacher right in the face. Killian's eyes grew wide, along with Henry's, as the class erupted in laughter. The slimy frog slowly slid down Mrs. Henderson's face and landed on the ground with a splat.

Killian and Henry waited with bated breath for the scolding and punishment that was sure to come, but the teacher just laughed and shook her head.

"Gives new meaning to take a flying leap," she said.

Killian and Henry breathed a sigh of relief, as the class laughed. But one student was not laughing. His name was Kyle and he was a known troublemaker and bully. He was nearly six feet and two hundred pounds. He dwarfed every other freshman and used his size to intimidate. He had been making disparaging remarks about Killian in every class and was sitting directly behind them now.

"What? He's not going to get in trouble?"

"Kyle, that's enough. It was an accident," the teacher said.

"Because he was showing off. The fearsome captain. I guess you get special treatment when your girlfriend's the sheriff."

Killian's felt his fists clench and Henry's face grew red.

"Kyle," Mrs. Henderson said warningly.

"You don't belong here, pirate. The girls all think you're hot, but I think you're pathetic. A man-child who just won't grow up. Guess you have nothing better to do. Your girl is off protecting this town and you're being a coward, hiding away in high school."

Killian hated being called a coward more than anything. He abruptly stood up, knocking his stool over, as he came close to Kyle.

"You're a bloody fool who hasn't a clue what he speaks of," he said.

Mrs. Henderson could see that things were about to spiral out of control and she was certain she couldn't handle it alone. She quickly left the room to get the principal.

Henry stood up and placed his hand on Killian's arm. "Let it go, Hook."

Kyle let out a laugh. "Oh, so now you need this loser to fight your battles for you because your girlfriend's not here to do it." Kyle looked at Henry. "You think you're brave just because you follow mommy around, pretending to be a hero. You're a coward just like he is."

Killian stepped closer to Kyle. "Leave the lad alone."

Kyle came around the table and stood in front of him. "Why? What are you going to do? Punch me? Jab me with your hook like you did the frog? I thought you were a hero now. Heroes don't use violence unless absolutely necessary, right? You're no hero. You've always been nothing but a coward."

"Shut up," Henry said softly.

Killian's eyes grew wide as Kyle whipped his head in his direction.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Henry," Killian whispered.

"I said shut up!" Henry shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Kyle laughed, as he shook his head. "You're both losers. You with your hook for a hand and you with your mommy issues. You're pathetic."

"Hook has worked hard to change. He's a hero now and he's twice the man you'll ever be," Henry said, as he glared at Kyle.

Killian felt a smile twitch at his lips.

Kyle grabbed at Killian's arm and lifted up his hook. "He's a broken piece of garbage who has no business being here!"

"Let him go!" Henry said, as Killian struggled to free himself from Kyle's vice-like grip.

It was taking all of Killian's willpower not to haul off and slug the nasty teen. Kyle refused to let go and, suddenly, Henry lifted his fist. He punched Kyle right in the face. He stumbled backward, releasing Killian, and landing on the floor with a thud.

The class started laughing, as Killian turned to Henry with a small smile. "Thank you, lad."

Henry nodded his head and winced, as he flexed his aching hand. The principal arrived a moment later.

...

Emma stood in the doorway to the principal's office. She had received a call that there was a fight involving Killian and Henry. She found her two loves sitting in front of the principal's desk. Sighing heavily, she sat down in the chair between them.

"Seriously?" she muttered, glancing between them, before finally turning her attention to the principal.

"Miss Swan, thank you for coming in," the principal said.

"Principal Turner, I am so sorry. I'm sure Killian didn't mean to become violent. This is not an excuse, but he was a pirate for-...

The principal held up his hand and cut her off. "It was not your boyfriend who became violent. It was your son."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she turned to look at Henry. "Henry got into a fight?"

The principal nodded. "Yes, apparently another student was bullying Killian and Henry stepped in. He aimed some choice words at Henry as well and Killian defended him too. Kyle grabbed Killian's arm and refused to let go, so Henry punched him."

Emma bit back her smile as she turned to the principal. "Of course, I do not condone the use of violence unless absolutely necessary. I will understand any punishment that must be handed down."

"Well, it seems that Kyle definitely provoked the fight and he did put his hands on Killian first. He has been on warning for a while now, so I have suspended him for two days. I think Henry serving a detention tomorrow after school will suffice."

Emma nodded as she stood, along with Henry and Killian. "I understand. Thank you. Nothing like this will ever happen again." She looked from Killian to Henry. "Let's go."

They walked out of the school and down the sidewalk.

"Swan, my apologies. I accept full responsibility."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know what you're going to say."

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked at them both. "Actually, I don't think you do, kid." She paused for a long moment. "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

Killian and Henry exchanged a confused look.

"You're proud of us for getting in a fight?" Henry asked.

"I'm proud of you for supporting and defending each other. I'm proud of you for protecting each other. That's what family does."

Henry dropped his eyes. "I didn't at first." He looked at Killian. " I'm sorry, Hook, for the way I treated you. I should have done the right thing from the beginning. I know you would have for me."

"It's okay, lad. I understand this was difficult for you."

Emma smiled, as she placed a kiss to Henry's temple. "You came through for each other in the end and that's what counts."

She put one arm around Killian's waist and the other around Henry's shoulder as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Let's go home," she said.

…

Emma slid into bed beside Killian. "So I was thinking. My father and I could really use some more help around the station. I think you'd be perfect for the job, but with you in school all day that doesn't leave much time."

"Swan, I do not want a pity job."

"It's not a pity job, Killian. You said you have no purpose in this town, but that's not true. You help protect this town, just like I do. It needs you. I need you."

He sighed heavily. "This is about what happened today. I will give school another try tomorrow. I never back down from a challenge and I refuse to start now."

"I understand you want your diploma, Killian, but you're an adult, a 300 year old pirate to be exact. You don't belong in a school with a bunch of teenagers for the next four years. I know you don't want to take any shortcuts, but adults get their GEDs all the time. I did."

"You did?"

"Yes. I was in jail when I should have been finishing high school, so a couple of years after I got out I decided to get my GED. I can help you get yours and it will take a lot less time."

"You'd do that for me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'll be your tutor," she said with a smile.

Killian brought his hand up to her cheek. "I can't imagine a more beautiful, sexy tutor. I suppose I can't refuse such an offer. Nor can I refuse the job offer. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome," Emma said, as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Killian pulled back and met her eyes, his tongue darting out to taste her on his lips. "Perhaps we could begin our lessons promptly."

Emma smiled, as she arched her brow. "Now? Okay, sure. What would you like to begin with?"

Killian brought his hand up to caress her bare shoulder. "Well, I was taking biology in school. I believe I am a bit fuzzy on the female anatomy."

Emma chuckled, as she moved to straddle his lap. "Is that so? Because it's been my experience that you're quite knowledgeable in that area. I'd say even an expert."

Killian moved his lips to her collarbone. "Everyone has gaps in their learning, Swan. I think there are parts of the female anatomy that I must explore further in order to gain a better understanding of them."

Emma giggled, as his lips moved to her throat. "I see. And how do you learn best, Mr. Jones?"

"I prefer a hands-on approach, Miss Swan," he said, as his hand trailed under her tank top and stroked her back.

Emma laughed as she pressed a kiss to his lips and slipped her hand beneath the comforter. "Hands-on it is then."

Killian grinned against her skin. "Oh, I do believe I am going to prefer earning my GED to attending that bloody high school."

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you could take a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
